


Camino a Riva

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Belgariad
Genre: AU Fantasy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No sé a dónde me va a llevar esto, POV Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: Ertal77 pidió como regalo de cumpleaños una historia sobre la primera vez que se vieron Sherlock Holmes y John Watson en un universo fantástico. He tomado prestados algunos elementos de las Crónicas de Belgarath para ese primer encuentro y sus consecuencias. Espero que te guste, lo he hecho con mucho cariño (y, por supuesto, se me ha ido de las manos el oneshot).No son míos, bla, bla, bla,BBC, Doyle, Mofftiss, bla, bla, bla, juego con ellos. Una verdadera lástima que no sean míos.Beta:RowenaPrince (sí, la convencí).





	1. Heridos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> Para que los que no hayáis leído las Crónicas de Belgarath os hagáis una idea mejor, os dejo este enlace que encontré.  
> https://miradasenlatadas.blogspot.com.es/2013/05/especial-cronicas-de-belgarath.html

Se derrumbó agotado contra el tronco que había caído en medio del claro, sus rodillas dobladas apenas podían sostener sus brazos, pero era la posición más cómoda que pudo encontrar. Al menos era la posición en la que menos le dolía la herida de su costado.

La pelea con los angaraks había sido mucho más dura de lo que esperaban y de no ser por el grupo de asturios que había irrumpido en el claro, probablemente no lo habrían contado. Con ellos viajaba un sha-darim que había descontrolado los caballos de los nadraks y gracias a eso habían podido vencer. Era extraño ver un sha-darim algario entre un grupo de asturios, pero muchas cosas estaban cambiando en los reinos del Oeste en los últimos tiempos.

El claro estaba sembrado de cadáveres de uno y otro bando. El olor era nauseabundo. Dejó vagar su vista a su alrededor deteniéndose en los cuerpos de sus compañeros, caídos en posiciones extrañas, desde donde se encontraba no sabía si heridos o muertos. Entre los angaraks caídos no parecía haber ningún grolim, probablemente por eso todavía seguían con vida.

Lestrade se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Creí que no lo contábamos esta vez. —La voz de Lestrade sonaba quebrada, ahogada por el polvo y el hedor que flotaban en el ambiente—. Has peleado bien a pesar de no ser un guerrero.

—Algo has conseguido enseñarme y luchar por mi vida me motiva bastante.

—Menos mal que llegaron esos asturios, creo que uno de ellos es sanador —dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia un hombre agachado junto a uno de los cuerpos que salpicaban el claro—. Debería mirarte esa herida.

—No es nada, no tiene importancia —dijo mientras seguía con sus ojos los movimientos del sanador—, hay heridos más graves que atender.

Lestrade se levantó con aire cansado.

—Voy a hablar con el capitán asturio, cuando termine traeré al sanador para que te eche un vistazo.

Sherlock hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que había tenido que matar a un hombre. Él era sólo un indagador, el único que existía en toda Arendia en realidad, su trabajo no era luchar, para eso estaba su escolta. Había visto numerosos cadáveres, pero él sólo tenía que determinar si habían muerto de forma violenta y, en ese caso, quién lo había hecho. La sangre nadrak que empapaba las mangas de su túnica empezaba a marearlo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Su trabajo implicaba sangre, estaba acostumbrado a verla, a olerla, incluso la estudiaba en su laboratorio, pero nunca antes se había sentido así.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sujetándolo firmemente.

—¿Estás herido? Pareces a punto de desmayarte. —La voz lo trajo de vuelta de donde quiera que su cabeza estuviera a punto de huir.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de ser capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar al hombre que le estaba hablando. No era muy alto, apenas un metro setenta, tal vez algo menos. Unos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación y un horrible bigote que cubría una boca de labios finos. Incluso en su estupor, Sherlock no pudo evitar analizar todo lo que veía, o al menos intentarlo. Su voz, su bigote o sus ojos no tenían la más mínima importancia para un indagador, pero fue todo lo que registró su mente.

—Soy sanador, déjame examinarte. —Su tono suave parecía pedir permiso, pero sus manos firmes decían todo lo contrario. Obligó a Sherlock a tumbarse y, con delicadeza pero sin dudar, retiró los jirones ensangrentados que cubrían su costado—. No creo que haya daños en ningún órgano, el filo golpeó contra tus costillas, pero no parecen rotas. Has perdido bastante sangre y te va a doler como el demonio cuando te despiertes, pero en unos días podrás hacer vida normal, o casi.

Sin decir nada más se volvió a rebuscar en su bolsa. Sherlock estaba tan aturdido que no fue capaz de reaccionar ante el “cuando te despiertes” con suficiente rapidez.

—Tómate esto. —Levantó suavemente la cabeza de Sherlock y acercó una pequeña redoma oscura a su boca—. Tengo que coserte y aliviará el dolor.

—¡No! —Gruñó Sherlock entre dientes—. Soy indagador, no puedes darme eso, debo estar alerta.

—Ahora mismo no eres indagador, eres mi paciente y yo digo que te bebas esto. En unas horas tu mente estará tan clara como siempre.

—Por favor, puedo soportar el dolor, no me hagas beber eso.

El sanador retiró la redoma unos centímetros.

—Necesito que estés totalmente quieto mientras limpio la herida y la coso, no puedo hacerlo si no te duermo antes.

Unas botas aparecieron en el campo de visión de Sherlock. A pesar del barro y la sangre que las cubría, reconoció inmediatamente las botas de Lestrade, el capitán de su escolta.

—Sherlock, bébete eso. —El tono era inflexible—. El sanador sabe lo que hace y nosotros podemos estar sin indagador durante un día.

Durante unos segundo pareció que Sherlock iba a protestar, pero el sanador plantó firmemente la redoma sobre sus labios, y supo que esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya. Separó ligeramente los labios, de mala gana, y un momento después sintió un líquido dulzón deslizarse en su boca. El sabor no era desagradable y poco a poco el sopor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo hasta que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mente se apagó completamente.

oOo

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo casi había anochecido. Intentó incorporarse lentamente y sintió una punzada en su costado.

—Cuidado, indagador. —La voz del sanador sonó cercana, junto a su cabeza—. He tenido que darte unos cuantos puntos y te va a doler mucho si no te quedas quieto.

Sherlock volvió a recostarse con un gruñido. Tal vez dijera que la herida no era grave, pero dolía y apenas podía moverse sin sentir mil agujas clavándose en su costado. Oyó el cuerpo del sanador moverse, sus sentidos empezaban a recuperarse y sin mirar podía saber lo que estaba haciendo, por eso no le sorprendió sentir sus dedos en su nuca mientras acercaba una calabaza de lo que suponía que sería agua a sus labios.

—Bebe un poco, has perdido mucha sangre y necesitas reponer líquidos.

Sintió el agua fresca deslizarse entre sus labios, aliviando la sequedad de su garganta. A pesar de que su instinto era beber más y más deprisa, el sanador no se lo permitió.

—Despacio, no quiero que mueras ahogado ahora que te he cosido la herida.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —Sherlock intentó aclararse la garganta antes de continuar, pero eso sólo hizo que el costado le doliera de nuevo.

—Shhh, calma, hazme caso. —El sanador le ayudó a acomodarse sobre las mantas que habían colocado bajo él—. Están bien, he podido salvar a cuatro de tu escolta y a dos asturios. Hemos perdido a diez hombres, pero todos los angaraks están muertos. Esa escoria no volverá a pisar los reinos del Oeste.

Cada vez había menos luz, pero Sherlock podía advertir la rabia en la voz del sanador.

—Me llamo Sherlock. —Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero su nombre había salido de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo soy John. —Esa voz tenía un extraño efecto relajante—. Estaba esperando a que te despertaras, pero tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue el resto de heridos.

Se incorporó y se alejó un poco, recogió su bolsa de remedios y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que descansaban los otros heridos.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se centró en los sonidos que le llegaban de todo el claro. Voces que susurraban, ésos eran los heridos, hablando con el sanador. Cuerpos arrastrados por el suelo, los angaraks que estaban siendo amontonados sin muchos miramientos para quemarlos, sin duda. Los gruñidos que hacían sus acompañantes al levantar a los suyos con el mayor respeto posible para colocarlos junto a las tumbas que habían cavado para ellos. Unos pasos ligeros, conocidos, que se aproximaban al lugar en el que Sherlock descansaba.

—Hola, Lestrade —dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Veo que estás despierto y que tus habilidades siguen intactas. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Bien, si no me muevo, no toso, no respiro…

—Vale, vale, veo que eres un enfermo fantástico. Tan agradable como cuando estás sano. —Le interrumpió Lestrade—. Mañana al amanecer enterraremos a los muertos y después quemaremos a esos apestosos nadraks. ¿Te sientes con fuerza para soportar la ceremonia?

—Eso es algo que debo decidir yo. —El sanador se había acercado sin que Sherlock llegara a darse cuenta siquiera—. Es una herida dolorosa, aunque no sea demasiado grave si evitamos la infección. Mañana veré si puede asistir o no.

—Necesitamos saber cuándo estarán listos los heridos para continuar el viaje. —Lestrade se quedó mirando al sanador, esperando una respuesta.

—Si no surgen complicaciones, tal vez mañana, después de enterrar a los nuestros. El más grave es el sha-darim, pero podremos moverlo con unas angarillas si no nos apresuramos demasiado.

—De acuerdo, intentaré organizarlo todo para entonces.

Sherlock estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente, pero su mente, entrenada para procesar la información, almacenó rápidamente los datos. Parecía que el viaje lo iban a continuar juntos ambos grupos. Lestrade le diría por qué, pero sería en otro momento, ahora el sopor le impedía pensar y a regañadientes se rindió al sueño que se apoderaba de él.


	2. Sanador

Sherlock despertó con un ligero sobresalto. Una mano se movía suavemente sobre su costado, retirando la cataplasma de hierbas que había colocada sobre la herida. El amanecer apenas se perfilaba en el horizonte pero a la tenue luz de las hogueras casi apagadas pudo reconocer el perfil del sanador, inclinado sobre la herida con aspecto concentrado. Se encogió involuntariamente ante el toque, realmente no le había hecho daño, sólo fue un acto reflejo al sentir sus dedos sobre la piel.

—Sherlock, perdona. ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó—. No quería despertarte, pero tocaba cambiar la cataplasma y revisar la herida, para que no haya infección. Enseguida acabo y puedes continuar descansando.

—No importa, no me has hecho daño, sólo me ha sobresaltado un poco. Además quería despertarme al amanecer para asistir a la ceremonia.

—Va a ser muy doloroso permanecer tanto tiempo de pie y necesitas descansar todo lo posible si queremos reanudar hoy el viaje.

—Eran miembros de mi escolta. Sé que para ellos soy como un grano en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero les debo eso, murieron defendiéndome.

Sherlock se sorprendió a sí mismo, no sabía por qué había confesado eso a aquel extraño. Siempre tenía sus emociones bajo control, sin interferencias, sólo su mente y su trabajo, el resto no tenía importancia. Nadie había estado nunca presente en sus momentos de debilidad, no tendría que haber tomado aquella poción, seguro que todavía seguía haciendo efecto.

—Descansa un poco más. —La voz suave del sanador interrumpió sus pensamientos, sus dedos separándose de la piel de Sherlock—. Iré a por algo para que desayunes y luego revisaré la herida. Entonces decidiré.

Sherlock lo vio levantarse lentamente y caminar con aire agotado hacia la fogata en la que estaban comenzando a preparar el desayuno, probablemente gachas de avena insípidas. Tras observarlo durante unos segundos descubrió una ligera cojera. Ayer no la había advertido, tal vez por el dolor, aunque era más probable que ni siquiera estuviera allí y que sólo apareciera cuando el cansancio era excesivo. Toda la noche en pie, atendiendo a los heridos, cambiando vendajes, y todavía tenían por delante una larga jornada a caballo. Archivó la información en su memoria y esperó a que volviera el sanador, estaba realmente sediento.

—Aquí tienes el desayuno, sólo son gachas de avena, pero necesitas comer. También te he traído agua.

—Gracias, sanador —respondió tomando el cuenco de agua casi con ansia.

—John, me llamo John, ¿recuerdas? —dijo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse con cuidado—. Bebe despacio, hay más agua donde conseguí ésta.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor al acomodar su espalda, probablemente tuviera razón el sanador, aquello dolía como el demonio y soportar toda la ceremonia iba a ser duro.

—Gracias, John. —Extraño nombre para un asturio, el pensamiento pasó fugazmente por la mente de Sherlock.

El sanador esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

—Cómete las gachas, iré por más agua y después, con un poco más de luz, revisaré la herida. —Hablaba con voz queda, poco más que un susurro, como si estuviera intentado tranquilizar a un gatito asustado, pero detrás de esa suavidad Sherlock creyó detectar un tono firme, que no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser obedecido—. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas, si los capitanes siguen con su idea de salir a mediodía.

Comenzó a comer lentamente, con desgana, jugando con aquel engrudo entre cucharada y cucharada. Habitualmente no le daba mucha importancia a lo que comía, lo necesario para que su cuerpo siguiera funcionando y sólo cuando era necesario para que siguiera funcionando. Aquellas gachas insípidas y pastosas no invitaban precisamente a disfrutar pero, como decía el sana… John, como decía John, lo necesitaba.

—¿Todavía no has terminado?

El sanador estaba de nuevo agachado junto a él, con un cuenco de agua en una mano y un plato de gachas para él en la otra. Dejó el cuenco en el suelo, junto a Sherlock y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa con la mano libre.

—No quiero más medicinas, ahora no, por favor.

—No es una medicina, es miel, siempre llevo un poco en mi bolsa, es fundamental en algunas pociones, pero hoy la usaré para otra cosa.

Sherlock lo miraba sin comprender.

—Para las gachas. —Señaló el plato que Sherlock tenía en las manos—. Para hacerlas comestibles, darles un poco de sabor. Déjame el plato.

Sherlock alargó el plato, sin decir nada. Sorprendido por el detalle del doctor. Normalmente su escolta se sentaba a comer lejos de él, el único que le acompañaba de vez en cuando era Lestrade. Observó cómo John le ponía miel en las gachas y le devolvía el plato con una sonrisa.

—Cómetelas, verás como ahora están mucho mejor.

Puso miel en su propio plato y comenzó a comer animadamente. Sherlock lo imitó sin decir una palabra.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

—No es eso lo que suelen decir de mí.

—¿Y qué suelen decir?

—Que soy un imbécil.

John estalló en carcajadas y Sherlock lo miraba reír con el estupor reflejado en su cara.

—¿Un imbécil divertido, al menos?

—Más bien un imbécil insoportable.

—Eso sí que no me lo puedo creer.

Sherlock lo observó en silencio unos segundos, la mirada concentrada, recorriendo de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del sanador.

—Viajas con los asturios, pero no eres asturio, probablemente lleves muy poco con ese grupo. Eres sanador pero durante bastante tiempo has sido guerrero. No eres consciente de tu atractivo o, si lo eres, no te importa lo más mínimo. Has perdido recientemente a un familiar, alguien muy cercano, pero con quien llevabas un tiempo distanciado. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Eso ha sido… impresionante. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Preguntó sorprendido—. Espera, ¿crees que soy atractivo?

Sherlock le miró, esperando el insulto que normalmente oía, pero no lo oyó.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Debería?

—No, pero a los demás suele molestarles. Es el momento en el que me llaman imbécil.

—Dime cómo lo has hecho.

—Tu nombre no es asturio, y si llevaras tiempo con ellos te habrías sentado con tus compañeros a comer y habrías compartido con ellos tu miel, no con un desconocido con el que apenas has cruzado veinte palabras.

John asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy hábil como sanador, se nota en la manera en la que estudias las heridas y los puntos de mi costado son más cuidadosos que los de muchos cirujanos de prestigio. Sin embargo, en tu mano se pueden apreciar los callos que se forman en el lugar en el que se apoya la guarda de la espada. Probablemente estuviste en el ejército durante la guerra contra los angaraks y lleves tiempo sin usar la espada porque los callos empiezan a suavizarse. A juzgar por la ligera cojera, en algún momento de la guerra recibiste una herida que casi ha sanado, pero te molesta cuando estás muy cansado.

—Correcto, no puedes ser sanador del ejército sin saber manejar también la espada.

—Sí, eres atractivo, pero si te importara o fueras consciente de ello no llevarías ese horrible bigote y elegirías otro tipo de túnica, menos… colorida.

—Un elogio y dos insultos en una misma frase. ¡Qué afortunado soy! —exclamó John sin dejar de sonreír. Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta, de manera inconsciente—. ¿Y lo del familiar?

—Tu bolsa de remedios. Se ve que es anticuada, del tipo que llevaban los sanadores hace una o incluso dos generaciones. La tratas con mucho cuidado, se ve que el cuero está aceitado y el parche de la correa es reciente, la acaricias inconscientemente cuando estás relajado, pero te detienes en cuanto te das cuenta de lo que haces.

John asintió, animándole a continuar.

—Era de un familiar tuyo, también sanador, la has heredado recientemente y te has preocupado de ponerla a punto y mantenerla en buen estado aunque su anterior propietario no lo hiciera. Probablemente tu padre. Manteníais una relación tirante o ni siquiera teníais relación y te debates entre el cariño que sentías por él y el reproche por el tiempo que habéis estado distanciados.

—Mmmmm, casi.

—Siempre hay algo. —Sherlock chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Amas tu bigote aunque sabes que es horrible? ¿Eres asturio y tu madre era una excéntrica eligiendo nombres?

—No era de mi padre. Mi hermana, era también sanadora y murió durante la guerra. Llevábamos años separados porque no aceptaba mi modo de ver la vida. Ni siquiera me despedí de ella cuando me uní al ejército.

—Lo siento. —Y lo decía de verdad.

No dijeron nada más durante un rato. La vista fija en la línea de luz que crecía entre las montañas del Este, tiñendo el cielo de naranja.

Sherlock se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de John sobre su brazo, de manera inesperada. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo tocara, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado.

—Acábate el agua y examinaré tu herida. —Señaló con un gesto de su mano el resto del campamento—. Empiezan a levantarse y pronto comenzará la ceremonia.

Sherlock se bebió el agua en dos tragos, sin vacilar. En su boca sintió un regusto amargo.

—Esto no era agua, ¿qué era?

—Lo siento, Sherlock. No estás en condiciones de soportar tanto tiempo de pie. Lestrade está de acuerdo.

La voz de John se iba haciendo más lejana a medida que el sopor se apoderaba de Sherlock. Maldito traidor, había sido amable con él sólo para que bajara la guardia.


	3. Salir del bosque

Sherlock abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol brillaba cegador sobre su cabeza, más cerca de su cenit que del amanecer que estaba contemplando cuando aquel asqueroso traidor le había drogado de nuevo. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la herida y notó un nuevo vendaje. Tal vez el emplasto tuviera algún analgésico o quizás la mierda que le había puesto en el agua, porque no notaba el mismo dolor que hacía unas horas.

Consiguió incorporarse sin ayuda aunque no sin dolor, apretando los dientes y ahogando un gruñido. Antes de que consiguiera ponerse de pie unas manos fuertes lo sujetaron y lo ayudaron a enderezarse.

—¡Suéltame! —gruñó intentando esquivar las manos del sanador.

—No digas tonterías, no puedes hacerlo solo. Si no quieres que te ayude yo, llamaré a uno de tus amigos.

—Yo no tengo amigos. Son mi escolta solamente.

John soltó un bufido. Sherlock lo miró durante una fracción de segundo y se dio cuenta de que el bigote ya no estaba, al menos su mayor parte. Lo había recortado lo suficiente como para que quedara igualado con la barba incipiente que cubría su mandíbula. Sorprendente.

—Como quieras, llamaré a alguien de tu escolta. Siéntate en el tronco mientras viene alguien a ayudarte. —Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Lestrade—. Por cierto —gritó sin volverse a mirar—, salimos en una hora. Prepárate para un inolvidable paseo a caballo.

Intentó una respuesta mordaz, pero una punzada de dolor le obligó a sentarse. Se sujetó el costado con la mano y respiró superficialmente, apretando los dientes, esperando que pasase. En apenas dos segundos unas manos fuertes que empezaba a reconocer estaban sujetándolo de nuevo.

—Intenta no hacer movimientos bruscos. Puedo darte algo que calme el dolor si quieres.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar todavía.

—Relájate, respira despacio, yo te sostengo. —Una de las manos del sanador le acarició suavemente la espalda, ayudándolo a relajarse—. Puede que sea demasiado pronto para que viajes a caballo, hablaré con Lestrade y le diré que retrase la marcha.

—No —murmuró Sherlock entre dientes—,  no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, no es seguro.

—Así no puedes montar a caballo, el dolor va a ser insoportable y, lo que es peor, corres el riesgo de que se abra la herida.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a remitir y el cuerpo de Sherlock se relajó bajo las caricias tranquilizadoras de John.

—¿Puedes pedirle a Lestrade que venga? —preguntó Sherlock—. Necesito hablar con él. Si vamos despacio, lo resistiré.

John negó con la cabeza, parecía que empezaba a enfadarse con la cabezonería de Sherlock.

—No creo que lo soportes, varios heridos van a ir en angarillas, podemos preparar unas para ti.

—No, voy a ir a caballo, iremos despacio. —Sherlock no pensaba permitir que lo llevaran en angarillas como si fuera un bulto.

—No voy a insistir más, lo dejo en manos de Lestrade, pero si veo el menor signo de problemas, te llevarán en angarillas y me dará igual lo que digas tú o lo que diga él. El sanador soy yo.

Sherlock asintió.

—Gracias.

oOo

Parecía que hacía una eternidad que le habían ayudado a subir a su montura. El traqueteo del caballo lo estaba matando, una punzada constante de su herida que intentaba aliviar apretando la cataplasma sobre ella, sin resultado. El ruido de los cascos sobre el camino ocultaba sus gemidos de dolor, o al menos el sanador no había aparecido para obligarlo a subir a unas angarillas.

Hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de Lestrade, que cabalgaba a su lado, pero una frase llamó su atención.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó.

—¿De qué?

—De los asturios, algo de Riva.

—Que a ellos también los han convocado a Riva, como a nosotros, y que su capitán y yo hemos decidido continuar juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Con los hombres que ambos grupos perdieron en el claro es la mejor opción. Un grupo grande es menos vulnerable.

—¿Y la misión?

—Podrás llevarla a cabo con ellos aquí. Y si no, siempre podemos separarnos cuando sea necesario.

—No me fío. —Estaba resentido con John por haberlo drogado y el dolor le había impedido evaluar al resto de la partida. Hasta que no se cerciorara de que no había peligro, no estaría a favor de continuar juntos una vez que salieran del bosque.

La llegada del explorador que habían mandado de avanzadilla interrumpió sus pensamientos. Unos segundos después el capitán asturio y John estaban a su lado, para escuchar los informes.

—La linde del bosque está a un par de horas o así, al paso de las angarillas. —El piafar nervioso de su caballo le interrumpió—. Poco después hay un poblado, no es muy grande, pero tiene una posada.

Lestrade asintió y despidió a su hombre con un gesto.

—En dos horas habrá anochecido completamente, pero merecerá la pena llegar al pueblo —dijo el capitán asturio—, los heridos podrán descansar en la posada.

—Algunos hombres podrían adelantarse para ir preparando el campamento —sugirió Lestrade—, sería casi imposible hacerlo de noche y los heridos no soportarían que fuéramos más deprisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los capitanes se alejaron para darle instrucciones a sus hombres.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó John. Había acercado su caballo más al de Sherlock—. Puedo echarle un vistazo a la herida mientras lo organizan todo.

—No, gracias, no será necesario. —En la voz de Sherlock se podía apreciar el resentimiento que todavía sentía—. Estoy bien.

—Como quieras. Si no te importa cabalgaré a tu lado hasta que lleguemos a la posada, me he hartado de la conversación de soldados que llevan ahí atrás y será agradable el silencio, para variar.

—Como quieras.

Varios guerreros a caballo se adelantaron con lo que necesitaban para preparar el campamento. Con su carga no podían ir a galope, pero su paso era mucho más rápido que el que marcaban los heridos, lo suficiente como para tener tiempo de montar el campamento antes de que anocheciera.

Durante la siguiente media hora John cabalgó junto a Sherlock en silencio. El indagador intentaba ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban cuando su montura pisaba alguna irregularidad, pero estaba seguro de que el sanador se daba cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más soportar el dolor. Se había acercado mucho más, hasta que sus rodillas casi se tocaban con cada paso del caballo. Sherlock estaba seguro de que lo hacía para poder sujetarlo si el dolor le vencía, pero no sería necesario, podría soportarlo, sólo tenía que echar a un lado esos pinchazos que martilleaban continuamente su costado.

El camino hacia la linde del bosque se le estaba haciendo eterno, pero no podía faltar mucho a juzgar por la casi inexistente luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Habían dicho dos horas y calculaba que había transcurrido más de hora y media.

—Ya no falta mucho —dijo John a su lado. Parecía que le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Intenta soportar el dolor un poco más.

—No me duele —mintió.

—Por supuesto y yo mido un metro ochenta.

Sherlock le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, convencería a Lestrade para que ambos grupos se separan. Ya no era cuestión de desconfianza, simplemente no soportaba a aquel tipo.  Era un buen sanador, muy bueno de hecho, pero su manera de decir las cosas, dando por sentado que todo el mundo iba a obedecerle simplemente porque él era “el sanador”, empezaba a ponerle enfermo. Más enfermo de lo que ya se sentía.

A su alrededor los árboles comenzaron a ralear, cada vez se encontraban más cerca de su destino y la esperanza de bajarse de aquel potro de tortura sobre el que iba montado le dio renovadas fuerzas a Sherlock que, inconscientemente, aceleró el paso de su montura. La mano del sanador apareció repentinamente para retener las riendas de su caballo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Forzando el paso sólo conseguirás agotarte más y apenas ganarás unos minutos. Además, si nos separamos del resto, seremos presa fácil de cualquier atacante.

—¿Seremos? Que yo acelere el paso no quiere decir que tú lo hagas también.

—No pienso dejarte solo.

—Hay más heridos en el grupo y yo puedo apañármelas solo.

—No pienso dejarte solo —repitió, recalcando cada una de las palabras.

Sherlock no contestó, se limitó a reducir la velocidad de su montura, contrariado. Estaba visto que no iba a poder librarse del sanador, al menos de momento. En cuanto se encontrara mejor iba a convencer a Lestrade para viajar de nuevo por separado, aunque fuera necesario contratar algún mercenario adicional por el camino.


	4. La posada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que va lento, pero ya llegará la misión. ;-)

Sherlock suspiró con alivio cuando al fin pudo tenderse en la cama que le habían preparado en la posada. No era gran cosa, poco más que un catre con un jergón de maíz y sábanas ásperas como el esparto, pero al menos parecía limpio y era más cómodo que el suelo en el que había estado durmiendo las últimas semanas. Uno de los criados de la posada había extendido su saco de dormir sobre la cama, intentando proporcionarle un poco de comodidad adicional.

Se había desvestido lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de ir a caballo, pero la herida era lo peor, palpitaba y al menor movimiento era como si le clavaran un hierro al rojo. No quería a pedir ayuda. Aquel maldito sanador no tendría la satisfacción de saber lo mal que lo había pasado durante el día.

Se había puesto su ropa más cómoda para dormir y se limitaba a esperar. Sabía que en breve vendría John… el sanador a revisar la herida y luego podría cenar y dormir hasta la mañana. Su cuerpo se lo agradecería.

Mientras esperaba comenzó a repasar lo que sabía del grupo de asturios, intentando encontrar un argumento para que Lestrade accediera a separarse de ellos. Habían aparecido en el claro en el momento más oportuno y, casualmente, tenían el mismo destino, pero por el momento no había ningún otro indicio de peligro. Podía ser una coincidencia, simplemente. Pero Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a continuar viajando junto a aquel traidor rastrero. Esta vez había sido un somnífero, ¿qué sería la próxima?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Soy John, vengo a revisar la herida. —Esperaba primero la cena, pero no importaba—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

No deseaba verlo en absoluto, pero necesitaba que le cambiara el vendaje.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó mientras entraba. Tras él venía uno de los criados de la posada con una bandeja llena de platos de comida—. He aprovechado para traer la cena para los dos, espero que no te importe.

Por supuesto que le importaba. No quería cenar con el sanador, pero no iba a montar una escena delante del criado. Se limitó a sonreír y a señalar la pequeña mesa que había en la esquina, para que pudiera dejar la bandeja. Esperó a que saliera antes de contestar.

—Me encuentro bastante bien. Seguro que mejoraré más rápido ahora que puedo descansar apropiadamente.

—Si te parece bien, te hago las curas y después cenamos —dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Sherlock se dejó hacer, intentando contener los quejidos de dolor. No creía que la herida estuviera peor, pero estaba agotado de pasar tantas horas a caballo y le estaba pasando factura. Y encima aquel sanador no dejaba de hablar mientras hacía el reconocimiento.

—Es impresionante que hayas resistido tanto tiempo sobre el caballo —explicaba en aquel momento—, la mayoría de los hombres que conozco ni siquiera hubieran sido capaces de subirse, mucho menos cabalgar tantas horas. Aunque en tu caso empiezo a pensar que era más por terquedad que por otra cosa.

Retiró cuidadosamente las vendas y la cataplasma que cubrían el costado.

—Está muy bien, para ser una herida de ayer y haberte pasado el día a caballo, no veo señales de infección —dijo sin levantar los ojos de la herida. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por la piel de Sherlock, sin llegar siquiera a rozar la herida, pero los separó rápidamente al oír un respingo—. ¡Lo siento! Te pondré una cataplasma que te aliviará y vendas limpias, luego cenaremos.

Recogió las vendas de su bolsa y volvió a agacharse junto a Sherlock.

—¿Y qué hace exactamente un indagador? No conozco a nadie más que se dedique a eso.

Sherlock no quería hablar de su trabajo con ese hombre, seguía sin fiarse del todo de él. En realidad, seguía sin querer fiarse, porque por el momento no había visto nada que le hiciera desconfiar, nada más allá del rechazo que le provocaba ese aire de autoridad y la seguridad que parecía tener de que todos los que le rodeaban, Sherlock incluido, le iban a obedecer sin una duda.

El sanador continuó con la cura, sin decir nada más durante unos minutos. Cuando terminó se acercó a la jofaina que había en un rincón y se lavó cuidadosamente las manos.

—Ya está listo, ¿cenamos? —preguntó acercándose de nuevo a la cama. Extendió una de las manos hacia Sherlock—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a levantarte?

Intentó levantarse sin ayuda, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que finalmente tuvo que ceder y agarrar la mano que le tendía. Se sentó a la mesa y destapó los distintos platos, buscando algo de su gusto. La posada no era muy lujosa, pero aquellos platos olían de maravilla. No sabía si era la herida, el agotamiento del día o las semanas comiendo gachas y tasajo, el caso es que sentía apetito y la comida resultaba de lo más tentadora.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Sherlock, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, picoteaba con gusto de todos los platos que John había encargado. Seguía dolorido, pero poco a poco se iba relajando la tensión de su cuerpo y se sorprendió respondiendo a la pregunta que John le había hecho mientras le curaba.

—No ocurre a menudo, pero de vez en cuando se producen muertes extrañas en los reinos y me llaman a mí para que intente descubrir la causa y, si es necesario, el culpable de las muertes.

—Pero, si no has estado presente, eso es muy complicado, ¿no? —La voz de John sonaba realmente admirada—. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes algún tipo de don? ¿Debería llamarte Belsherlock?

Sherlock dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No, no soy mago, simplemente observo y deduzco.

—¿Simplemente? No he visto a nadie hacer eso hasta ahora, adivinaste mi vida con sólo mirarme.

—No te miré, observé. Normalmente la gente mira, pero no observa.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo como dices, pero entiendo que no quieras contarme más.

Continuaron cenando y charlando, John contó diversas anécdotas de su tiempo en el ejército, algunas divertidas, otras no tanto. Sherlock se sorprendió riendo relajado mientras escuchaba con atención la narración. Se obligó a recordar que tenía que desconfiar de aquel hombre, por amable que pareciera, pero en ese momento no quería mantenerse alerta, por una vez quería relajarse con la charla intrascendente.

Hacía un buen rato que habían terminado de cenar cuando John se levantó lentamente, a desgana.

—Siento haberte entretenido tanto, deberías estar descansando.

—No estoy cansado, no hace falta que te vayas.

—Llevas diez minutos bostezando, Sherlock, no me creo que no estés cansado. Mañana vendré a cambiarte los vendajes y, si quieres, desayunaremos juntos y seguiremos hablando.

Ayudó a Sherlock a levantarse, esta vez no rechazó la ayuda.

—Te dejo un somnífero en la mesilla, si lo necesitas tómalo.

Sherlock agradecía que esta vez se lo ofreciera en lugar de engañarlo para que lo tomara.

—No creo que lo necesite, pero gracias. Mañana me gustaría hablar con Lestrade, ¿podrías avisarle?

—Se lo diré en cuanto lo vea. Hasta mañana, Sherlock.

A pesar del cansancio, a Sherlock le costó conciliar el sueño. La cena había sido muy agradable, pero había algo sospechoso en ese sanador, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

Se le cerraban los ojos. Su cuerpo agotado exigía recuperar fuerzas y, a pesar de que su mente se negaba a desconectar, acabó sumido en un profundo sueño.

oOo

El sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana despertó a Sherlock. Había dormido sorprendentemente bien, a pesar de la incomodidad del jergón, y la herida de su costado apenas dolía, al menos si no se movía. Contra su costumbre, no sentía la necesidad de saltar inmediatamente de la cama, buscando algo que hacer. Tal vez su cuerpo necesitaba ese reposo.

Dos golpes en la puerta y, antes de que pudiera responder, se abrió y Lestrade asomó la cabeza.

—Bien, ya estás despierto. Buenos días. —Saludó mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a la cama—. John me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Buenos días —respondió Sherlock—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?

—La mayoría de los heridos se repondrán en pocos días, según John menos de una semana. Permaneceremos aquí mientras tanto, reorganizando el grupo para suplir los hombres que hemos perdido.

—Sigo pensando que no deberíamos viajar juntos. ¿Te has enterado de por qué han sido convocados a Riva?

—A ellos no los han llamado de palacio, no como a nosotros. Parece ser que John es uno de los mejores sanadores asturios y lo necesitan en la universidad. Por lo visto un antiguo amigo suyo es el nuevo rector y quiere que forme parte del profesorado.

—No tiene sentido que viaje con una escolta tan grande.

—No viaja con ellos, la escolta en realidad va a Camaar, así que se unió a ellos para viajar más seguro. Allí embarcará hacia Riva.

—Debemos deshacernos de él, no creo que sea quien dice ser.

—Sherlock, normalmente te haría caso, lo sabes —respondió Lestrade con una sonrisa—, pero en este caso creo que el problema que tienes con él es que te está dando órdenes y no soportas que nadie te dé órdenes.

—¡No es eso! ¿Dudas de mis deducciones?

—Por favor, no has deducido nada, sólo te cae mal.

Unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron.

—Pase.

El sanador atravesó la puerta con su bolsa de remedios colgada del hombro y una bandeja con el desayuno de Sherlock en las manos. Se estaba tomando muy en serio el cuidado de su paciente. Lestrade se despidió de ambos sonriendo.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, creo que hoy no se ha levantado de buen humor.

—Buenos días, Sherlock. —Se despidió de Lestrade con un gesto mientras se acercaba a la cama—. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Qué tal la herida?

Ese hombre resultaba demasiado amistoso para el gusto de Sherlock. Normalmente la gente se alejaba de él como de la peste, se limitaban a hablarle cuando era imprescindible o cuando le necesitaban, pero en este caso John no parecía molesto por sus continuos exabruptos.

—Sí, he dormido bien y la herida me molesta menos.

El contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel ligeramente inflamada no le provocó dolor, no al menos como las veces anteriores. Suponía que era una buena noticia.

—Esto va muy bien —afirmó el sanador mientras le colocaba el nuevo vendaje—. Desayuna mientras visito al resto de enfermos y vendré a buscarte para que te dé un poco el aire. Ayudará a tu recuperación.

—No es necesario, aquí estoy bien, no necesito salir.

—Vamos a pasar unos cuantos días aquí, ¿no pretenderás estar encerrado en esta habitación? —El tono de reproche era patente en su voz—. Necesitas aire fresco para recuperarte, así que no admito réplicas. Soy tu sanador, no lo olvides.

Sherlock ni siquiera replicó, se limitó a mirar a John con los ojos entrecerrados. Si las miradas matasen, en ese momento el sanador yacería sin vida en el suelo.

—Vendré a buscarte en cuanto termine. —Se despidió John, ya en la puerta—. Tendrás tiempo de desayunar y asearte mientras reviso al resto de pacientes. Si necesitas ayuda, cuando vuelva te echo una mano.

Sherlock se negó a responder, se limitó a desayunar sin siquiera mirarlo. No iba a admitir órdenes de aquel asturio, pero tenía hambre y el desayuno era mucho mejor que lo que el cocinero de su grupo preparaba, tenía que aprovecharlo.

Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando John volvió a por él. Se había aseado y vestido sin dejar de despotricar contra aquel maldito sanador, pero estaba listo para acompañarlo cuando llamó a su puerta. Se sentaron en el patio trasero de la posada, desde allí podía ver el campamento que habían montado sus compañeros.

Esperaba horas de charla intrascendente, pero se llevó una sorpresa. John se limitó a sentarse en silencio a su lado, leyendo un libro de pociones que sacó de su bolsa. Un rato después buscó de nuevo en su bolsa y le tendió a Sherlock un libro sobre venenos, sin decir una palabra, entró en la posada y volvió con dos tazas con una infusión de hierbas, le entregó una a Sherlock y continuó con su libro mientras sorbía poco a poco su bebida.

El día transcurrió en silencio, pero de alguna manera Sherlock sentía que John estaba pendiente de él, no tenían necesidad de hablar. Algunos miembros de su escolta se acercaron a ver qué tal se encontraba, pura cortesía, estaba claro que no tenían ningún interés real. Nada más interrumpió la agradable monotonía. Casi le sorprendió la voz de John, cuando apenas empezaba a anochecer.

—Es hora de que volvamos dentro, tengo que visitar a mis otros pacientes. Cuando termine subiré a cambiar tu vendaje. Si te parece bien, podemos cenar juntos.

Sherlock asintió, de alguna manera había sido un día agradable. De hecho, no recordaba otro tan agradable en mucho tiempo.

La semana transcurrió lentamente, la misma dinámica todos los días. De vez en cuando le hacía alguna pregunta sobre los venenos del libro o sobre el resto de heridos, pero John con sus silencios le empezaba a resultar mucho más soportable que el resto de miembros del grupo. Tal vez Lestrade fuera otra excepción.

Cuando los heridos se recuperaron lo suficiente como para continuar el viaje, Lestrade dio orden de levantar el campamento. Ya llevaban retraso en su camino a Riva y si no recuperaban el tiempo perderían el barco que les trasladaría a la Isla de los Vientos.


	5. Un cuerpo

La mayoría de los heridos estaba casi totalmente repuesta, alguno de ellos debería tener cuidado durante unos días más, pero estaban listos para reemprender el camino.  
  
Casi por inercia, sin hablarlo siquiera, John y Sherlock comenzaron a cabalgar uno junto a otro. La mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. En ocasiones John hablaba sobre la guerra, sobre el horror de los cuerpos mutilados que llegaban a su tienda para que los atendiese, el desánimo que le embargaba cuando no era capaz de salvarlos, el profundo odio que había desarrollado hacia los nadraks que habían asesinado a su hermana mientras ella recorría el campo de batalla intentando salvar a los heridos. Sherlock sólo escuchaba, al principio todavía intentaba descubrir un motivo oculto para su presencia en el grupo, con el paso de los días simplemente quería saber más de John.  
  
La llegada a la ciudad de Vo Astur supuso un cambio en la rutina del viaje. Los hombres habían recibido la noche libre, así que estaban deseando terminar con sus tareas para poder recorrer las tabernas y lupanares de la ciudad. John y Sherlock estaban sentados junto a la chimenea de la sala común de la posada en la que se hospedaban. Acababan de llegar del mercado donde John había comprado todo lo necesario para reabastecer su bolsa de remedios y Sherlock había adquirido, ante la mirada desaprobadora de John, una clase de tabaco que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de probar.  
  
La llegada de Lestrade los sorprendió a ambos.  
  
—Sherlock, ha ocurrido de nuevo, aquí, en un caserón abandonado, junto al mercado. Acompáñame. —Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de John, tal era la prisa que tenía—. Date prisa.  
  
Sherlock se levantó inmediatamente y por un momento se debatió entre la desconfianza que John le había inspirado hasta hacía pocos días y su deseo de que le acompañara. John seguía sentado con su infusión de hierbas en la mano, mirando fijamente a Sherlock, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Sherlock dudó un momento más.  
  
—Has visto muchas heridas... muertes violentas.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Lo has pasado mal.  
  
—Por supuesto, sí. Suficiente para una vida, demasiado.  
  
—¿Quieres ver más?  
  
—Por Aldur, sí.  
  
Dejó la taza a un lado y se incorporó casi de un salto para correr tras Sherlock fuera de la sala. Lestrade les estaba esperando en el exterior.  
  
—Me han avisado los hombres del alguacil. —Empezó a explicar mientras caminaban a toda prisa en dirección al mercado—. El rey ha notificado a los alcaldes de todas las ciudades en nuestro camino que deben colaborar con nosotros si ocurre algo en sus territorios.  
  
—¿Has estado allí?¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Sherlock.  
  
—Entré y salí, en cuanto vi el cuerpo supe que era cosa de nuestro hombre y corrí a buscarte.  
  
John les seguía, sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos iban de Sherlock a Lestrade esperando que en algún momento le aclararan lo que ocurría.  
  
—Si es nuestro hombre, son cuatro víctimas ya.  
  
—El alguacil y sus hombres aseguran que es un suicidio y que no es necesaria la intervención del indagador.  
  
—Estúpidos, por supuesto que no será un suicidio, igual que no lo fueron los anteriores.  
  
Llegaron al caserón abandonado que daba a la calle situada detrás del mercado, John y Sherlock habían pasado cerca unas horas antes sin advertir nada raro en la zona. Dos hombres de la guardia de la ciudad vigilaban la entrada y la mantenían despejada de curiosos. Cuando vieron a Lestrade se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.  
  
Ya en el interior les esperaba el alguacil, que les acompañó a la habitación en la que yacía el cadáver de una mujer.  
  
—¿Han tocado algo?  
  
—No, lo hemos descubierto hace sólo unas horas —dijo el alguacil—, cuando notificamos al alcalde lo que habíamos encontrado, él nos dijo que no tocáramos nada hasta que llegara el indagador.  
  
—Déjenos solos. —La voz de Sherlock sonó cortante. Ni siquiera miró al hombre antes de dirigirse hacia el cuerpo.  
  
Se movió en torno al cadáver, registrando todos los datos que ofrecía. Mujer, ropa de calidad, a la moda sendaria, aunque discreta, no era una campesina pero tampoco una mujer acaudalada. Se agachó junto a la cadera de la mujer y observó unas briznas de paja que había prendidas en la ropa. Las tomó entré los dedos y las olfateó. Olían a vino.  
  
—John, ¿puedes venir?  
  
El sanador asintió y se acercó al cadáver.  
  
—Dame tu opinión sobre la causa de la muerte.  
  
Observó cómo comprobaba las manos y se inclinaba para olfatear la boca de la muerta. A Sherlock le gustaba lo que veía, era un sanador que conocía perfectamente su trabajo y que le podría resultar muy útil si accedía a colaborar con él mientras siguieran la misma ruta.  
  
—Yo diría que murió ahogada en su propio vómito. —La voz de John interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
—Envenenada.  
  
—Si murió envenenada, tendremos que hacerle pruebas, a simple vista no sé qué puede haber causado la muerte.  
  
—En la ciudad tienen un galeno bastante competente que se ocupará de examinar el cadáver. —Les interrumpió Lestrade.  
  
Sherlock lo miró con desconfianza.  
  
—Es demasiado delicado, no me puedo fiar de cualquiera. John, ¿tú estarías dispuesto a hacer unas pruebas?  
  
—Sí, pero podría llevarnos mucho tiempo y debemos llegar a Camaar antes de que nuestro barco zarpe.  
  
Sherlock lo miró contrariado por unos momentos.  
  
—¿Puedes buscar algo muy concreto si yo te digo lo que es?  
  
—Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿qué quieres conseguir con eso?  
  
—He estado leyendo ese libro que me dejaste y creo que sé lo que puede haber causado las muertes.  
  
Lestrade seguía la conversación sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaban. Tenían que identificar la causa de esas muertes que, según Sherlock, estaban relacionadas, pero también debían apresurarse para llegar a Camaar a tiempo.  
  
—Bien, dile lo que debe buscar y el galeno local hará el resto de pruebas y nos enviará un mensaje con los resultados cuando los tenga. —Parecía la solución ideal a sus problemas actuales.  
  
Sherlock hizo una última comprobación, ninguna señal aparente de violencia, ningún objeto personal que revelase su origen ni qué hacía en Vo Astur. Siendo sendaria, como parecían indicar sus ropajes, hubiera sido lógico encontrar equipaje, algún producto adquirido en el mercado cercano, un bolso, un monedero, algo que delatase lo que la había llevado a aquella zona, pero no había nada ni en la habitación ni sobre el cuerpo.  
  
Ordenó que retirasen el cadáver; el alguacil había habilitado una sala para que John pudiera hacer las pruebas que necesitaba y allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock, fue buscando los síntomas que detallaba el libro que el indagador tenía en la mano.  
  
—Las hemorragias en los ojos así como el tinte azulado de los labios son signos habituales de falta de oxígeno. Si no se hubiera ahogado en su vómito, la asfixia hubiera sido la causa de la muerte. —John iba detallando las coincidencias con el libro—. Probablemente el examen del galeno revele un colapso generalizado de sus órganos internos.  
  
—Debes comprobar si las yemas de sus dedos tienen manchas negras. —Sherlock continuaba leyendo—. En ese caso habrán entrado en contacto con el veneno.  
  
—Pero si ingirió el veneno de forma voluntaria y no hay señales de violencia en el cuerpo es lógico pensar que fue un suicidio, Sherlock.  
  
—Lo han ingerido ellos mismos, pero no ha sido de manera voluntaria, te lo aseguro. Con ésta hemos localizado cuatro víctimas idénticas, mismos síntomas, mismas circunstancias. Dos podría ser coincidencia, cuatro y siempre en rutas importantes ya no es tan casual.  
  
John confirmó la presencia de las manchas indicadas por Sherlock y no quedó lugar a dudas. El indagador sabía que esos mismos indicios estaban presentes en el resto de víctimas. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que habían utilizado para matarlas, sólo necesitaba determinar cómo había ocurrido.  
  
Retornaron a la posada, y cenaron juntos como solían, pero a pesar de los intentos de John por entablar conversación y obtener más información a propósito de las víctimas anteriores, Sherlock estaba perdido en su mente. Reordenando todos los datos que tenía e incluyendo las nuevas averiguaciones.  El libro que le había dejado John había sido de gran utilidad y había hecho que muchas cosas encajaran, pero le faltaban las últimas piezas. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y, sobre todo, ¿quién?  
  
Al día siguiente continuarían su viaje, John insistía en que debía descansar, pero ahora mismo le resultaba imposible. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba saber, no tenía tiempo de dormir. Y así fue cómo le sorprendió la mañana, sentado sobre la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado, pensando y sin haber dormido ni un minuto.  
  
La voz de John al otro lado de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
—Sherlock, salimos en una hora. Te espero para desayunar en quince minutos.


	6. La bolsa

Sherlock no había dicho ni una palabra desde que abandonó su habitación. Desayunó sin ganas y en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de John. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban la falta de sueño y Sherlock sabía que el sanador estaba preocupado por eso, pero no creía necesario hablar del tema con él. Ya estaba totalmente recuperado de su herida y su misión tenía prioridad sobre las necesidades de su cuerpo. Dormir podía esperar.

Salieron de la posada poco después de amanecer, los cascos de los caballos resonaban en el empedrado de las calles casi vacías. Sherlock continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una patrulla de la guardia de la ciudad los obligó a detenerse. Apenas les dedicó un vistazo cuando su líder, una tal Donovan si no recordaba mal, se acercó a hablar con Lestrade, pero unos minutos después el movimiento entre los caballos le obligó a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Los guardias de Vo Astur estaban revisando las mulas en las que llevaban los equipajes, abriendo una a una las bolsas de todos, mirando entre las provisiones, sin dejar un objeto sin comprobar, como si buscaran algo de vital importancia.

Sherlock miró interrogador a Lestrade, que le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera tranquilo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a John acercarse más a él, hasta que sus caballos quedaron prácticamente pegados. Le sorprendía que el sanador hubiera adoptado esos gestos tan protectores en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el grupo, pero le sorprendía todavía más que no le molestara, al contrario de lo que ocurría cuando su hermano mayor se metía en su vida con la excusa de “cuidar de su hermano pequeño”.

Se produjo un pequeño revuelo junto a uno de los carros. Donovan se apartó del carro con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara mientras caminaba hacia Lestrade y agitaba en la mano una bolsa de viaje de cuero negro, grande y, por lo que parecía, llena de ropa de mujer.

—Lo hemos encontrado entre el equipaje del indagador, ¿qué me decís ahora? —preguntó cuando llegó junto al caballo de Lestrade—. No podemos dejar que abandone la ciudad hasta que aclare por qué la bolsa de viaje de la mujer asesinada estaba entre sus cosas.

La mirada de Lestrade oscilaba incrédula entre Sherlock y la bolsa que aquella mujer se empeñaba en agitar ante sus ojos.

—Sherlock, ¿cómo ha llegado eso ahí? —susurró John nervioso, mientras Donovan seguía conversando con Lestrade.

—Salí a buscarlo esta noche y lo encontré entre la basura, cerca del lugar donde encontraron a la mujer. —Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los hombres del Donovan situarse a su alrededor, cortándole las posibles vías de escape.

—¿Y por qué no avisaste a Greg o a la guardia?

—Porque necesitaba tiempo para revisarla, pero ahora contaminarán la información que hubiera podido obtener.

—¡Sherlock, eso es una locura! —John no pudo evitar elevar la voz, enfadado.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarlos.

—John, llevo meses siguiendo la pista de este asesino —respondió Sherlock, sin inmutarse—, por primera vez siento que lo tengo cerca, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, y ahora todo se ha arruinado.

Sherlock vio cómo los guardias de la ciudad que hablaban con Lestrade se acercaban más a él, rodeándolo. Donovan sonreía con aire de suficiencia y la cara de Lestrade reflejaba preocupación.

—Bien, indagador, ¿puedes explicarnos a qué se debe que hayamos encontrado la bolsa de la mujer asesinada entre tus pertenencias? —preguntó Donovan con sorna desde el lugar donde conversaba con Lestrade.

Sherlock resopló y volvió la cabeza, sin dignarse a responder.

—Por favor, Sherlock, no pongas las cosas más difíciles. —Intervino Lestrade—. ¿John?

John ignoró a Lestrade, se limitó a mirar interrogativamente al indagador, esperando que explicara, pero sabiendo que sólo lo haría si quería hacerlo.

—¡Oh, está bien! ¿Cómo podéis ser tan obtusos? —exclamó Sherlock, agitando irritado la cabeza—. La encontré esta noche, mientras todos dormíais, sabía que tenía que haber algo, nadie viaja desde Sendaria sin equipaje.

—¿Y por qué no la entregaste a la guardia? —La desconfianza teñía la voz de Donovan.

El indagador respondió con un bufido.

—Sherlock —murmuró John, apenas audible.

—Porque no he tenido tiempo de revisarla y necesitábamos salir hoy mismo hacia Camaar —respondió a regañadientes, sin apartar sus ojos de John—. No podía esperar que estos ineptos se hicieran cargo y sacaran las conclusiones acertadas.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamaron a la vez Lestrade y John.

Sherlock les miró sin comprender, sin apenas mirar la cara de Donovan, que cada vez mostraba un enfado mayor. No podía creer que no comprendieran la importancia de su descubrimiento y todos los problemas que iban a surgir si aquella estúpida de Donovan no le dejaba en paz. Abrió la boca dispuesto a aclararles por qué debían dejarle continuar su camino cuando sintió la mano de John sobre su brazo.

—No empeores las cosas, déjame a mí —susurró el sanador.

Vio cómo se acercaba a Lestrade y Donovan y comenzaba a hablar con ellos con calma, señalándole de vez en cuando. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero pudo comprobar que Lestrade miraba a Donovan con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro. La líder de la guardia no parecía convencida, pero al menos escuchaba a John con atención.

Después de un rato de conversación, John volvió a colocarse al lado de Sherlock. Donovan le hizo un gesto a sus hombres, que se acercaron mientras ella les daba lo que parecían órdenes.

—¿Qué les has dicho? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Nada, les recordé que el rey había requerido tu presencia y que era un error retenerte —respondió John sin levantar la voz—. Nos acompañarán varios hombres que te vigilarán, pero podremos seguir nuestro camino.

Sherlock no estaba muy convencido de que fuera verdad lo que John decía. Algo en su tono, en su actitud, le decía que había pasado algo más de lo que le contaba, pero no importaba, pronto descubriría lo que era.

—¿Podré analizar yo la bolsa?

—Sí, pero siempre bajo supervisión de uno de los hombres de Donovan.

—Mientras no nos acompañe este imbécil de Anderson, no tengo problemas.

—¡Sherlock, por favor! —escupió entre dientes el sanador—. Es el galeno de la ciudad, no compliques más las cosas.

Iba a continuar, pero la mirada de John le dejó claro que no era el momento para replicar, así que se tragó sus reproches y miró a su alrededor. Estaban volviendo a meter el equipaje en las acémilas y reorganizando la marcha. Probablemente Lestrade daría orden de partir en cuanto llegaran los hombres designados por Donovan.

La espera duró apenas media hora. Sherlock vio aproximarse a Donovan con cinco de sus hombres. Mientras los guardias se unían a la caravana, justo detrás del lugar que ocupaba Sherlock, ella se acercó a Lestrade y le entregó unos documentos, tras intercambiar unas palabras. Finalmente se alejó de él y se detuvo junto a Sherlock.

—Tal vez el sanador tenga razón al decir que esta es la mejor solución, pero mis hombres tienen orden de no perderte de vista. —Comenzó a hablar sin disimular el enfado de su voz—. Como se descubra que has sido tú el asesino, no podrás evitar el castigo, da igual la influencia que tu amigo tenga en la corte.

Se alejó sin despedirse y la orden de Lestrade de iniciar la marcha le impidió interrogar a John sobre las palabras de Donovan.


End file.
